Seimei No Nazo
by i luv niki4444
Summary: Kagome Higurashi your average 15 year old. Traveling through dimensions, fending off angry demons. Yep totally normal. Well, except for that we bit off a problem. Kagome Higurashi isn't human, in fact she isn't anywhere near human. But to unlock everything that makes her special she has to find that special someone and stay with him... until the end of time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader! My name is Niki and you are welcome to read the story if you like... I won't do a huge long monologe... this time. ;P

This takes place near the end of the Bleach series. It would be around episode 254. So if you haven't seen it you should be able to find a good player on but they may have taken down the good player! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! Except the plot, and the clever characters I somehow manage to come up with XD

* * *

**_Seimei No Nazo_**

**_Chapter 1: The Riddle Begins._**

* * *

Dear Kit,

_**She of the tiger... **_

I have heard them all my life. The voices of many different people, singing a strange song, a song that sounds more like a riddle.

_**...must be freed...**_

They sing in pairs; one male, one female. No exceptions, and if I listen hard enough, I understand the true message. Then, I always forget it when I wake.

_**Give her space and... **_

I think they are calling me 'She of the Tiger', but I don't know If I'm actually the one they are refering to!

_**... fill her need. **_

It starts off every line with the same words "She of the tiger" What's that even suppose to mean? Sounds like a spooky old curse to me!

_**She of the tiger... **_

There is a pattern to it as well, they says she's afraid every other line, but I'm confused... what's she afraid of?

_**... is afraid... **_

Anyway, personally I think it's just some weird dream I always have, but MOTHER says it's a 'sign' As if I'd understand what that means!

_**...Of what you ask...**_

I don't think I really understand anything anymore, this whole thing with Inuyasha... it's left me so confused! What am I suppose to do? How am I suppose to react, is there some secret to love, something I'm totally missing out on?

_**... the secrets made... **_

I feel like he doesn't even like me anymore, it's more like he's leading me on to believe he likes me just so I'll help him with the jewel shards!

_**She of the tiger... **_

Is that really what is going on? Is he simply using me for his own twisted need? As if I wouldn't help him if he didn't love me. Which as I said, I'm doubting. He sneaks off every night, thinking I don't see it.

_**...cannot win...**_

He goes to see her, Kikyo. He's become so distant lately, as if he's forgotten me entirely. Sango tries to comfort me, and I pretend it doesn't bother me, but... I just love him you know? I can't not love him and pretend it's nothing!

_**... Until she learns... **_

Maybe I'm just not good enough for him, maybe I don't deserve him.

_**... to love again...**_

Love Ya,

Kagome

* * *

Today was just getting worse and worse.

It had started off normal enough, Inuyasha had come screaming through the well and tried to force her back into the Fuedal Era, nothing out of place there right?

Then, her mother had sided with Inuyasha talking about her duty, still the norm.

However, what he neglected to tell her was the village was being attacked by Naraku and his demons, and worse off Kagome's bow and arrows were in Kaede's house.

Sadly enough the house had already been demolished by the time Kagome got there, so she had no weapon.

Then, Kikyo showed up and got herself into a life or death situation, so naturally Inuyasha left Kagome's side and allowed her to do whatever she pleased.

Of course Kagome had tried to run to Sango, who was screaming for her to get behind her. But of course a large blue Oni had to get in front of her and swipe it's claw out... decapitating her.

She had then appeared inside the Shikon Jewel, which she found out after Midoriko appeared next to her, sweating and bleeding, and explained that she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation, but Midoriko herself's reincanation.

This would have been all rosy and dandy if they hadn't been surrounded by demon's and if Midoriko hadn't gone on what Kagome could only call a lunch break.

Anyway, here she was unarmed and surrounded by the biggest demons she had EVER seen and after some consideration, she decided she didn't wish to die... again.

So, she began to fight the monsters and found out she had some pretty cool new powers! Haha! Fire, Ice, Earth, Energy, Water, you name the element and it was totally responding to her!

She let out a girlish squeal. "Thanks Midoriko-sama!" She had called, obviously believing said woman had 'lent' her the power.

She then continued to slaughter anything that dared get close enough to her. Midoriko finally came back, and watched in awe to see Kagome taking a breather while the demons began to once again manifest around her.

"There is something I had yet to inform you of our soul." Midoriko said quietly, as if guilty.

Kagome stared at her curiously. "This soul of ours is not of this world. It is not what one would call 'human'."

Kagome's brow wrinkled. "If I- we aren't human what are we called?"

Midoriko sighed. "They call us Akuma no yoso, or Demonic Element they believe our existance is that of a possessed element."

Kagome raised an eybrow. "I don't understand, why couldn't I use these powers before?"

Midoriko smiled. "Like I said, we are not of that world, in this new world we have entered we may use of powers as we please."

Kagome blinked. "What world have we entered exactly?"

"It's an alternate universe, the Jewel immediately transports whoever is unlucky enough to be trapped inside of it, into this world.

The world of Humans, Soul Reapers, and Hollows. Even in this world we can never be accepted for what we are. Akuma no yoso will be accepted in no place, it is our curse." Midoriko explained.

Kagome gulped. "So, we're stuck here? I can never get back?"

Midoriko smiled once again. "You will live in this world, and you'll fit in nicely. The jewel only needs one preistest. I have chosen to stay, you shall leave and live a peaceful life.

The jewel had decided to put you in one of the three planes. The Hueco Mundo, I hope you may live a happy life there Kagome."

Kagome blanched. "Wait what do you mean three planes?"

"In this new world there are 3 different planes the different species reside in the first is Earth. The second is the Soul Society, and lastly there is Hueco Mundo."

Kagome nodded absorbing the information. "Where do the human's live?"

Midoriko froze. "I'm afraid I'm not aware of that detail, besides the jewel isn't going to back down and take you to another place, let's just hope you get into the right section of this world."

She grew very serious. "Take heed child, you will not have these powers once you are out in that world, you must discover them on your own, only once you have found the man that will tie you to that world, shall you become able."

Kagome's eyes grew big. "I have to find some guy to help me?"

Midoriko cracked a smile. "Not just some guy Kagome, you must discover your soul mate. This task seems easy, but it will be taxing. After all, it is not everyday you discover a man who does not age."

Kagome's eyes grew even larger as she fought back a gasp. "What do you mean find a guy that doesn't age! That's stupid!"

Midoriko stared back at her intently. "Is it now, I must say I shouldn't be surprised, after all the time spent inside the jewel passes in a blur... do you have any idea how long you've been fighting the demons? How long it took me to convince the jewel to let you out?"

Kagome gulped. _What could she be getting at? _"... No?"

Midoriko smiled kindly back at her. "You've been here 700 years. After you've entered the jewel, you can no longer age."

That is where Kagome's misfortune came to a true beginning.

When the jewel dropped her off, it was in a barren desert of sorts, and she was surrounded by the most terrible of creatures.

They had to be at least 100 meters tall, surrounded completely by black cloaks, all that could be seen of them was a white mask, long claws, and the sharp spikes that proturded from what should have been their shoulders, then making a full circle.

Kagome gulped when they stared down at her hungrily. _Come on! Why'd it have to be here! _

She squeaked and backed away in fear when something red began to gather in one of the monster's mouths.

"Oh great!" She snarled sarcastically jumping out of the way as a beam of light incinerated the spot she had once been in.

* * *

**_20 years in the future. _**

* * *

Kagome heard what sounded like a groan coming from the giant beings around her.

She had to admit, looking down at herself, she looked like hell had come and burned her to bits, then added water to the mix.

Covered in sweat and grime, her school uniform once calming green and spotless white was filthy, now a rusted green and a dirty brown.

Kagome sighed. _When will this nightmare end? _

The beings groaned again, before a crack began to make it's way into the sky of Hueco Mundo.

The giant organisms turned and began to reach ofr the crack groanin gas they did so, the crack was getting larger and larger. Kagome could now see green trees and a blue sky on the other side.

_Could this finally be my way out? _Longing filled her, at the prospect of her finally being able to escape to another, better place.

She ran forward climbing one of the dark cloaks, not that it noticed, she was probably like a misceto, compared to it especially with the lack of food and water, the jutting out of her ribs didn't exactly look healthy.

Kagome got about waist length before she relaxed for a tiny while in a crease of the robe, resting up for the rest of the climb.

Starting out again a moment later she noticed that this time she wouldn't even have to climb! _The giant hand... _Kagome bit her lip. _I know I can make it! _

She jumped and landed on it's sleeve, right above the wrist. The hand continued reaching for the crack, which had now stopped growing.

Kagome gasped in pain as lights of many different colors began to shrink the crack. She reached out for it, so close to being freed.

Kagome got ready to jump, when on cue the large cloaked thing finally realized she was clinging to it, and annoyed flicked its wrist like a human would to get a fly to leave.

The combined force from her jump and his... flick of the wrist sent her flying through the crack, not a second before it closed.

Kagome began to gradually not off in mid air, the adreniline was gone she no longer had the energy to care how far away the ground was.

Nor to realize she'd been caught by a pair of strong arms.

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

Hey guys, so this is my latest and weirdest idea. It's going to be pretty crazy so I hope you can bear with me! LOL

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-Niki**_


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys it's Niki!

I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ... A LONG time. But the thing is...

1) I've been feeling really uninspired lately on ALL of my stories.

2) My sole attention has been on "Good Intentions" Which is (If you don't already know) my Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.

Anyway the reason I'm writing this author's note is really just because I wanted to apologize.

I feel like I'm taunting you with having my story out here and never updating it! 0_0

So, I'm promising to update EVERY single one of these stories by the end of the month. (Except "A Crying Heart" and "A Heart Long Forgotten" because they are completed! YAY)

If I don't, you can feel free to spam my Inbox with words of fury, or if you are an anonomus veiwer, my reviews. I read my reviews pretty often (and immediately after I get a new one.) It's kinda like Christmas for me! LOL!

Oh and guess WHAT! It's my birthday in **5** days! 0_0

I'm going to have a new poll on my profile, hopefully today, because...

1) My age will change so it'll be cheating, I'll post my age on my profile for 3 days, so if you are curious go look! XD

2) I want you guys to tell me what I should start working on first! 'cracks knuckles' It'll be pretty hard because I want to get around 3,000 words in the chapters (And I'm a lazy person ;P) so, I really just want to know how you feel!

You can PM or just leave a review on here to tell me, anything... seriously ANYTHING. For this chapter I'm whole heartedly excepting Flames... and you know I won't just cry my eyes out for 3 hours because you really hurt my feelings 'cough' Kim 'cough' or consider finding you just to scream at you for being a "Meanie!' 'cough' Kim 'cough' ... hehe Kidding, I'm not that offended actually I'm very glad she told me how she felt and didn't sugar coat it.

THANK YOU KIM! LOVE YOU! (even if you hate me and never read another one of my stories! XD)

Anyway Love you all and hope to get an update out for you soon!

Oh and one more thing... I don't really think it's safe to have Author's Notes out for every long anymore, so I'll remove this VERY soon... okay I'll keep it on until 7/13/12... the day AFTER my birthday, hopefully the story will not be removed.


	3. Kagome's Ailment

_People are always asking me why I'm so awesome. My reply? I'm a nerd, that's why I'm awesome. _

_-Niki_

**Summary:** _Kagome Higurashi your average 15 year old. Traveling through dimensions, fending off angry demons. Yep totally normal. Well, except for that we bit off a problem. Kagome Higurashi isn't human, in fact she isn't anywhere near human. But to unlock everything that makes her special she has to find that special someone and stay with him... until the end of time._

* * *

_Seimei No Nazo_

_Chapter 2: Kagome's Ailment!_

* * *

As Kagome awoke, she noticed voices hissing in hussed whispers, much like athe adults in Charlie Brown.

Scurrying feet became frantic as the voices began to get louder.

"Who is she?"

"Why was she so filthy?"

"Girls been in Hueco Mundo, that's what I heard."

"Nonsense Aiko! No one survives Hueco Mundo!"

"Well she did." A rough female voice interupted.

"She's lucky she made it out right before we finished sealing it!" A softer, kinder girl's voice replied guiltily. "She could have been turned into a hollow if she'd stayed a minute longer."

Kagome blinked her eyes open... nothing. All she could see was darkness. "Um... excuse me?" She muttered interupting the gossip. "Could you turn the lights on please?"

The gentle voice gasped. "Miss... the lights are on! Can't you see us?"

Kagome blinked desperately, whipping her head back and forth. After about a minute of this Kagome finally sighed giving up. "... I can't see a thing."

"Oh no! Rangiku what do we do?"

The rough female voice, now known as Rangiku sighed. "Stop worrying... both of you. Aiko, please go get Captain Unohana."

"She doesn't need to." Another sweet voice called out. "I'm already here."

Footsteops echoed through the room as the woman known as Unohana appeaed to stop beside Kagome's bedside, and she took hold of her hand. "What's your name sweetheart?

" Kagome watched the spot where she assumed Unohana was curiously. "Kagome."

"I'm Unohana. Captain of Squad Four, the Medical Department." She took a steady breath. "Now Kagome, it appears you absorbed quite a bit of Reiki when you were escaping the Hueco Mundo. Your eyes may need some time to adjust."

Kagome gulped. "How soon?"

Unohana sighed. "It's hard to say. It could be two weeks, could be two months, but I assure you three months at the most. You'll be fine sweetheart." She cleared her throat. "Now onto other matters..."

"What were you there for?" A young man's voice interupted unhappily.

Kagome blinked once more, looking around for the man curiously, having not yet adjusted to her new predicament.

"He's over here Kagome-chan!" The gentle voice from before replied moving her head so she was facing the guy-or so she assumed.- "She's blind at the moment Toshiro."

An irritated huff followed this statement as the male growled. "Momo, how many times must I tell you to address me as Captain Hitsuguya!"

Momo giggled. "Sorry Captain!"

"Whatever, what I want to know is why that girl was in Hueco Mundo."

Kagome bit her lip. _'My past could cause problems...' _"I... I can't remember." _'So it's better to pretend I've forgotten it.'_

Someone groaned.

"Well this is perfect! She's forgotten!" The one known as Rangiku cried loudly.

"Is that why you didn't tell me your surname?" Unohana asked, curiously.

_'No.' _"Yeah, I don't really remember anything except for my first name." _'I'm crossing my toes.' _

"Oh you poor thing!" Momo cried wrapping her arms around a startled Kagome. "Captain Unohana what are we gonna do with her?"

The Captain of the medical department sighed. "We'll have no choice but to take care of her until she regains her sight... or at least that is how I see it. We'll have a Captain's meeting soon to decide, but don't you agree with me Captain Hitsuguya?"

Aiko rolled her eyes. "I don't see why Captain Unohana, we should simply hand her over to a nearby village, let them take care of her."

Toshiro glared at her. "No, Captain Unohana is right, and I'm sure the others feel the same. The only question now is which Captain will be taking care of her. I seriously doubt we could put her out on the street."

Aiko blinked, "Well why not, it's not our fault she's gone and got herself blind!"

Rangiku cleared her throat. "Actually it is. Kagome over there was just trying to escape Hueco Mundo, something anyone would do, but we were trying to seal it. Somehow our Reiki was absorbed into her while she was escaping."

"Meaning we are the reason she's blind." Momo finished.

* * *

_**i luv niki4444 **_

Hello all you wonderful readers and writers! Now I recently was asked by a reviewer named "Guest" To write a Inuyasha/ Kaze No Stigma crossover... I did. But anyway that's not the point! I'm telling you this because I think Kaze No Stigma is the best anime EVER EVER EVER EVER _**EVER**_! And I'm almost positive every one of you who have not seen it will fall in love in the first episode. So I'm asking you to just check it out... and then if you do love it and are like WHY IS THERE NO SEASON TWO! Come on over and read the Inuyasha/ Kaze No Stigma crossover... I'll be sure to give you a season two (Or a second chapter, whichever you prefer.)

The real reason I bothered typing all that (anime awesome go WATCH NOW!) I don't really remember... well this is awkward. I know I had a joke or something I was going to tell and you would have been like. "ROFL!" but yeah, now you won't because I forgot what I was going to say...

ANYWAY! (lets get away from that awkward moment over there) Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry I had an author's note last chapter! XD

Response:

Guest: hehe...sorry? 'sheepish' I didn't mean to I swear!

Hm... I think I'll use that... 'grins evilly'

Anyway until next time!

_**Ja Ne! **_

_**-Niki**_


	4. Diary Entry, Day 1

_How can two people be happy, when they both think the other is intentionally messing with them?_

_-Ally_

Hello fellow readers/writers! I hope you are having a wonderful night/day/evening!

**R**ead, **R**eveiw, and above ALL else **Enjoy**.

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_diary_

_"Diary"_

When something is centered and italicized it is being written IN her diary. When it has quotation marks, is italicized and is centered. Kagome is telling Rangiku what to put in there but she may or may not be actually putting it in. XD

* * *

**Seimei No Nazo**

**Chapter 3: Diary Entry; Day 1**

* * *

Dear Kit,

_It's me again!_

_Today is going to be the best day of my entire life! _

_Anyway, you'll never guess what, there is a new verse to the riddle. I know it isn't much but hey, it is something._

_**She of the tiger must be freed**_

_**Give her space and fill her need**_

_**She of the tiger is afraid**_

_**Of what! You ask the secrets made**_

_**She of the tiger cannot win**_

_**Until she leans to love again.**_

_Up until now that was everything I could remember, but now there's a new verse! It goes..._

_**She of the tiger will not lose**_

_**Once her soul makes the final chose**_

_**She of the tiger is afraid**_

_**But the secret is not ours to give or trade!**_

_Isn't it so weird? I'm almost positive it's got something to do with what Midoriko-sama was saying! It must be-"_

"Hey Kagome? Do you think you could repeat that last line?" Rangiku's bored voice suddenly called out, breaking Kagome from the diary entry she was providing.

_"Because I couldn't see, Toshiro- Hitsuguya-senpai had taken it upon himself to order Rangiku to help me with all my diary entries...not that I could 'remember' I wrote a diary... more like they found it in my back pocket and demanded I continue it._

_"After I started talking it became pretty obvious to Rangiku that I could remember everything and- always one to pry demanded information- she tried to get stuff out of me. Unfortunately for her I looked at her with a serious expression and-"_

"Really Kagome, do you honestly want me to write all that? IT'S TO HARD!" Rangiku whined from the desk.

Kagome sighed, "Okay fine, but you know I can't write! How am I suppose to write it myself?" Of course Kagome could write with no vision, she had to write in the dark all the time, but... she was feeling really lazy for some reason. Kagome heaved another sigh, what no one could understand though was... she could see perfectly fine.

If she channeled her miko energy into her eyes Kagome could see everything, though it was a little foggy, and looked like she was staring at a rainbow. Some objects were green, some yellow, the air around her was always pink, most people were red, a couple purple and such like that. She couldn't see the features but she could see the shapes.

"Are you sure you can't write?" Rangiku asked, her voice slightly annoyed.

"Fine, give it here Rangiku." Kagome groaned, stretching her aching limbs, a few bones popping loudly. "I don't want you altering it anyway."

_Sorry about that Kit, Rangiku can be really snotty._

"HEY!" Rangiku yelled from her ear, obviously feeling the need to protest at the remark.

Kagome rolled her eye over to lazyily watch her from her peripheral vision, Rangiku had just turned an outraged black color... interesting. "You shouldn't read over my sholder."

"You shouldn't spread slander!"

"No one is ever going to read my diary Rangiku!"

"I'm reading it!"

"Hush! I'm trying to concentrate!"

_Anyway as I was saying..._

Kagome let out a sigh, annoyed. "Can you please stop reading behind me?"

"Oh come on Kagome! Don't be so harsh!"

"Stop reading!"

"FINE!" The rustle of clothing was heard and Kagome eyed Rangiku as she moved out of the room.

_Finally some peace and quiet! I'm all alone by myself. So here's the thing, I've been told that I'm some kind of supernatural being! Take that Inuyasha, I'm totally amazing and you suck at eve-_

**SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! **

Kagome slowly brought a hand to her temple, fighting off the urge to kill something. _'Seriously, right now! What could that noise be!' _

Rangiku's head popped in. "Hey! Help me move this Kagome, this thing is REALLY heavy!" Kagome slapped her forehead in frustration. "Rangiku can you pl-"

**_SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!_**

"Never mind Kagome, I got it!" Rangiku grinned obviously proud of her achievement, the lieutenant seemed to have raced all the way back to her house and brought... a bed? A TV! MAGAZINES!

_Someone kill me! Rangiku is a nightmare, you have to save me Kit she's-_

"WHEN I SAW YOU OVER THERE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARE! BUT MY MIND WAS EVERYWHERE! I WANNA KNOW YOU!" Rangiku sang, totally off key and pitch.

_Great she brought a CD player as well! Get me out of here! Please she's scaring me! Did you hear that! Huh? HUH! IT SOUNDED LIKE SOMETHING GRATING AGAINST MY EAR-_

"GONNA GUESS THAT YOU'RE THE KIND, TO SAY WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND, BUTCHA LISTEN WHEN I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

A growl escaped Kagome. "THAT'S IT! RANGIKU I'M SUPPOSE TO BE HEALING!"

Rangiku blinked, as she turned off the music. "Yeah, so?"

A tick mark appeared on the side of Kagome's head as she began to rub her temples. "Soooo Shut. Up! Or I'll make you shut up!"

Rangiku smiled, a predatory gleam entering her eye. "Oh really, well come get me blind girl I can't wait to kic-"

"What's going on here?" A cold voice suddenly replied, breaking the 'children' from their argument.

"C-Captain K-Kuchiki!" Rangiku cried, startled he'd come. "What are you doing here."

"The Captain's meeting was adjourned. We have decided."

"But what about the lieutenants? We weren't called."

"You were not needed."

Kagome watched the transaction curiously, this new guy had a light aura... an almost blinding white, and he seemed to be glowing.

_This seems like the calm before a storm, Kit. Either that guy is gonna attack, or Rangiku is going to begin talking._

Unfortunately it was the later of the two options. "So... they chose you Captain Kuchiki?

"That is correct." The captain replied, walking over to Kagome's bedside and peering at her face. "Hmm, girl." He said, startling Kagome from previous thoughts she'd actually been hoping he'd thought she was asleep... with her eyes open.

"It's Kagome." She responded back quietly.

"I didn't ask for your name. You'll be staying with me from now on." He eyed her once again. "Can you walk?"

Rangiku gulped, gathering her courage. "Not to pry Captain Kuchiki, but she's been temporarily blinded."

"I asked her if she could walk, not if she could see."

Kagome sighed, and began to once again scribble in her diary.

_Remember when I said I thought today was going to be a good day?_

_Yeah, I was wrong Kit. SOOOO wrong.  
_

"Stop scribbling and look me in the eye."

Kagome sighed. "Sorry mister, but I can't see your eye. And yeah, I can walk fine."

Kagome got up, "Rangiku where is my bag?"

Wordlessly Rangiku picked up the bag and walked over, gently she took the notebook and pencil from Kagome's hands and placed them in the largest pocket before zipping it shut and handing it over to Kagome.

"Thanks. Now, where are we going?" Kagome asked, turning to where she would estimate Byakuya to be... were she actually blind. She heard the soft exhale of breath and almost smirked. She was already getting to him. Kagome released the miko energy from her eyes and the lights on her vision went out.

Kagome resisted the urge to strike out when she felt herself being lifted, and carried bridal style across the room.

_'Great, I'll be living with another Sesshomaru!'_

* * *

XD Hey guys! I hope I didn't completely massacre Rangiku or Byakuya's personalities.

She seems super hyper, he seems... kinda strict. 0_0

And I'm also sorry the chapter isn't that good, or that long. It's around 1a.m. here so I'm VERY TIRED! LOL, I'm trying to get an update in for Scarlet Knight... but for some reason I can't to tired I guess!

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_-Niki_**


	5. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


	6. Dairy Entry, Day 2

_The man of white_

_is dressed in black_

_and they but heads _

**_Seimei No Nazo_**

_i luv niki4444_

**Chapter 5: Diary Entry, Day 2**

* * *

Kagome pouted, she really couldn't understand this guy.

He was like a second version of Sesshomaru! ... except maybe not as lethal.

Maybe.

"Mr. Why wouldn't you tell me your name?" OF course she knew it was Captain Ku-something or another but he didn't exactly tell her!

Silence, the blessed silence that she'd craved when she was with Inuyasha... it really sucked now. "I told you mine! Remember, I said "Howdie Captain I'm Kagome.'... please tell me!"

"Kuchiki." He muttered before falling silent once more.

"Mr. Kuchiki-"

"Captain."

"Why are you so quiet! It's really annoying and I don't like it."

There it was again!

He was giving her absolutely NOTHING! "Kuchiki-san? Ohhhhh Kuchiki!"

"Quiet, do not treat me with such disrespect." He hissed back.

"But-"

"We are in a public place, I'd prefer to not be the laughingstock of the Soul Society!" He muttered harshly under his breath, his cold voice like steel.

"Alright then Kuchiki-san." She murmured back tucking her head under his chin.

They were in fact walking through the maze like city that was soul society, steadily approaching the Kuchiki Manor.

Every person who saw them stopped and stared.

It was definately not a normal experiance to see the Kuchiki head carrying anyone, much less a young girl! R

umers spread quickly.

She was his new lover.

He'd taken in another orphan. S

ome didn't care what the reason was, she was there and that was all that seemed to matter.

Kagome pouted, really the guy needed to lighten up.

She felt him fly through the streets for a couple more minutes -really how did any of the people even notice them?- before slowly coming to a stop.

He shifted her weight to one arm so he could open the door, and Kagome clung to him. "Um... how much-"

"Just a short while longer."

Kagome sweat dropped, "But can't you-"

"Lord Kuchiki should I prepare tea." A voice droned from in front of them.

Captain Kuchiki walked past the person, "That will not be necessary Nanalie."

Kagome sighed again, the guy was the life of the party wasn't he?

Must be real popular with the ladies. You know, the ladies that don't mind having a husband with a stick shoved up their a-

"We're here."

Kagome blinked. _'Is this a conversation I'm sensing!?' _"Where is here?" She asked eagerly.

No answer, she heaved a sigh. And she'd been so close too...

"My quarters."

Kagome perked up. "That's cool w- Wait a minute... you mean your room." Kagome blushed. "Why are we going there?"

"I'm supposed to protect you at all times. I will not be forced out of my own chambers for a silly girl."

Kagome huffed. "I'm not talking to you anymore mister rude!"

If she had been able to see she would have saw his mouth turn up in a small smile.

* * *

_Dear Kit,_

_I had a... strange dream last night. It was about Captain KooCoo. He said he liked me... and I actually cared. I felt __**the spark**__! I was atounded cause that kind of thing only happens to fairytale princesses! Now, I'm blushing like an idiot whenever I think about the jerk!_

_Examples of this are..._

_* Wonder what Captain Koo- BLUSHING_

_*What's for dinner? I hope the rugga muffin idiot can- BLUSHING_

_*Where are I supposed to sleep? Oh right with Captain K- BLUSHING_

_So at first I thought I could pretend it never happened, you know wave it off..._

_Then, he started mentioning it! "Are you sick?" He says? ARE YOU SICK! Noooo I just blush for random reasons normally. Of course I'm sick my mind whispers to me against my will "Take care of my Captain" stupid evil perverted mind!_

_But no I don't get sick very often, actually I usual-_

* * *

"Girl, are you sure you're feeling well?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, pausing her writing. "You seem to have a fever."

Kagome's face was beet reb and kept getting even worse as she wrote. "Um... no? I'm just feeling a bit warm." She muttered, before feeling a cold hand on her forhead.

That wasn't hers! "I'll inform Unahana."

"Noooo!" Kagome groaned. "I'm seriously fine, you don't need to do that!"

"I am in charge of your health, you will be going to Unahana." He replied back in a no nonsense tone of voice and Kagome had the weird feeling of being three years old again.

So she quickly came up with the only responce that she could in that situation."But I don't want to!"

* * *

Kagome huffed, hating that he had so much power over her, he could really force her into anything at this point.

She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat as he continued to carry her back -much faster than before mind you don't want her jumping off- to the hospital.

"Quiet, stop with that impudent noise making."

Kagome growled this time resisting the urge to bare her nonexistant fangs. "Leave me alone, I already told you I'm fine yet you insist on acting like an insolent child." She had decided she could make up big words too. No vocabulary be damned! "And are currently forcing a victim to be-"

"Quiet."

"Why should I listen to you _Captain _Kuchiki? I should skin your scrawny ass right now mister!"

A thin eyebrow was raised when the the small woman bean to poke his chest angrily. "I was unaware you held such an interest with my derrière, especially since you're supposedly unable to see it."

Kagome's face turned tomato red. She hadn't expected the quiet man to say something so... dare she say his tone was playful?

It was then that she remembered the dream once again and her face glowed pink.

He had won for now... but next time...

She would have her revenge.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

Well this chapter is LONG overdue (Especially since it's been complete and in my folder for a while. 0_o) And it's also much shorter than it should be!

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Word Count: 47,621 words out of 50,000 words! XD I'M SO CLOSE! XD

Please review some more too? 'puppy eyes'

**_Love Always_**

**_~ Niki-nee-chan! XD (I wish, it's just me, Niki ^_^)_**


End file.
